


Una noche estrellada sobre el Ródano

by PerlaNegra



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Español | Spanish, First Time, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Slash, flangst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sólo la bóveda celeste se ve mucho más hermosa desde suelo francés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche estrellada sobre el Ródano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Escrito para **Darkkaya** en el marco del Amigo Invisible de Sherlock Holmes Multiverse.
> 
> Historia basada en un comentario que hace Watson al inicio de "Los Hacendados de Reigate".
> 
> Muchas gracias a **Izumi_S** por su ayuda y beteo.  <3

  


**Una noche estrellada sobre el Ródano**   


Existen ciertas experiencias que he vivido junto con mi buen amigo el detective Sherlock Holmes de las que no puedo dar fe en los humildes relatos que escribo. Se me es prohibido. Tan prohibido como la misma relación ilícita que sostenemos él y yo y la cual comenzó, ni siquiera en la casa que ambos hemos compartido durante años en Londres, sino en una lujosa habitación de un hotel ubicado junto al caudaloso río Ródano, en Lyon.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez lo que necesitábamos era liberarnos primero de nuestro entorno habitual (las pesadas e hipócritas cadenas de la sociedad victoriana) antes de poder manifestar de manera física un sentimiento sin nombre que se había gestado entre los dos y que en más de una ocasión, en nuestro apartamento de Baker Street, había estado a punto de llegar más allá de las palabras que fingían celebrar sólo una gran amistad.

Es del dominio público (porque lo redacté en una de las tantas aventuras que viví junto a mi amigo) que hubo una ocasión en la que Sherlock Holmes cayó en un estado de postración nerviosa sumamente grave, justo después de haber resuelto un importante caso que puso en riesgo el destino económico de Europa. Todo a consecuencia de haber estado más de cinco agotadores días sin comer y sin dormir, recorriendo de arriba abajo las callejuelas de varias ciudades francesas. Eso sumado a los dos meses anteriores en los que mi amigo había estado trabajando más de 15 horas al día, de esa manera extenuante y entregada de la que sólo Sherlock Holmes parece ser capaz.

Sin embargo y a pesar de creerse un ser no sólo de suprema inteligencia, sino también de fuerzas inagotables, al final todos nos dimos cuenta (incluyéndolo a él) de que el buen Holmes no es más que un humano normal, tan necesitado de sueño y alimentos como el que más; yo, como su médico y amigo, le he estado advirtiendo desde que comencé a vivir con él que no descuidase su salud con tanta irresponsabilidad. Pero el hombre, terco y rebelde, jamás me ha hecho nada de caso, alegando que trabaja mejor cuando no tiene su aparato digestivo funcionando.

El día que recibí ese telegrama de Lyon donde me informaban que Holmes estaba gravemente enfermo en el hotel Dulong, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo acertado que había estado yo y lo cerca que estaba de perder a mi mejor amigo por culpa de su propia irresponsabilidad. En un estado de completo pánico y desesperación, abandoné mi consulta y cualquier otro compromiso (incluyendo a mi prometida) con tal de tomar el primer ferry que zarpara al continente.

Agotado por la preocupación, la falta de alimento y de sueño, y, lo peor, creyendo que podía ser demasiado tarde, llegué a Lyon apenas 24 horas después de haberme enterado de la situación de Sherlock Holmes.

El hotel en que se hospedaba Holmes es uno de los de mayor categoría entre todos los de aquella laboriosa ciudad francesa; se encuentra ubicado a la orilla de uno de los dos ríos que atraviesan Lyon, y desborda lujo y comodidad desde el exterior. Antes de ingresar a él no pude evitar imaginarme que su vista desde los pisos superiores sería nada menos que deslumbrante, pero la verdad era que en ese momento nada podía importarme menos. Entré a toda prisa, llegué a la recepción y, valiéndome de mi escaso y muy mal pronunciado francés, conseguí que comprendieran que yo era el doctor personal de Holmes que venía desde Londres a sanarlo.

Si es que había llegado yo a tiempo y todavía me aguardaba algo qué sanar.

Un botones tomó mi pequeña maleta y me condujo hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta más alta. La suite era enorme y estaba amueblada de manera exquisita; detalles de lujo que se veían tristemente opacados por el desorden reinante (huella irrefutable de que mi amigo se hospedaba ahí): montones de papeles y correspondencia sin abrir, ropa limpia sin guardar e instrumentos para realizar experimentos por doquier. El botones dejó mis pertenencias junto a la puerta, esperó su propina y se retiró. Ya solo, me abrí paso a través del hermoso pero desquiciado saloncito hacia la recámara principal.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras por culpa de unas pesadas cortinas que cubrían de manera total los ventanales, pero a pesar de la falta de luz pude ver a Holmes. Ahí, postrado en una enorme y mullida cama cuyo respaldo era un tapiz medieval enmarcado, estaba mi queridísimo amigo, más delgado y pálido de lo que yo lo hubiese visto jamás. Cubierto hasta la barbilla por las mantas y el costoso cubrecama, Holmes tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una mueca de dolor, como si estuviese durmiendo pero no en paz, sino soñando alguna terrible pesadilla.

—¡Holmes! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo, quitándome el sombrero y arrojándolo hacia algún lado. Caminé a grandes zancadas hasta que estuve junto al lecho del detective y con rapidez me quité mi abrigo, dejándolo descuidadamente sobre la cama—. Holmes, ¿está despierto? —volví a llamar en voz más baja, aterrorizado ante el aspecto mortecino que presentaba el hombre. 

Nunca antes había necesitado armarme de valor sólo para revisar el pulso de un paciente.

Tendría que haber sabido, cuando palpé el cuello delgado y largo de mi amigo en búsqueda de la señal de vida, que no era yo el indicado para ese trabajo. Tendría que haber mandado a un médico más capaz, más profesional, alguien que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos y no permitiera que éstos nublaran su buen juicio y criterio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Holmes no me tenía más que a mí y yo haría hasta lo humanamente imposible para salvarlo.

Encontré el pulso de Holmes y solté un suspiro de alivio. Su corazón latía rápido y débil, pero al menos estaba vivo. Pasé mis manos ansiosas por aquel rostro tan querido para mí; su piel estaba pegajosa y helada, cubierta de un sudor frío. 

—Holmes, por amor a Dios y a la Reina, ¿por qué se hace usted mismo tanto daño? —murmuré, comenzando a acomodar su cuerpo delgado hasta dejarlo completamente boca arriba, poniendo una almohada debajo de sus pies para elevarlos, procurando que estuviese bien tapado con las mantas—. ¿Por qué no me invitó a acompañarlo para ayudarle? Tal vez así no…

Me obligué a callar. Primero, porque Holmes estaba inconsciente; no podía escucharme, era vano que continuara hablando. Segundo, porque yo conocía muy bien el motivo por el cual Holmes no me había convidado a viajar aunque ni él ni yo habíamos dialogado al respecto. Era un secreto a voces entre los dos. Había sido así desde que yo me había comprometido en matrimonio con la señorita Mary Morstand: Holmes evitándome lo más que le era posible, resentido conmigo por mi decisión de abandonar Baker Street; yo, a mi vez, resentido también por haber sido dejado a un lado cuando  _todavía_  estábamos viviendo juntos, cuando  _todavía_  éramos compañeros, cuando  _todavía_  no me había desposado con Mary…

Cuando  _todavía_  dudaba si acaso casarme era una sabia decisión.

Tuve que dejar esos inquietantes pensamientos a un lado cuando Holmes pareció volver en sí; mi amigo comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y a castañear los dientes, al mismo tiempo que se removía bajo las mantas.

—¡No, no! —le indiqué con voz suave, sentándome a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—. No se mueva, Holmes. Ha sufrido un shock de agotamiento, es de vida o muerte que repose debidamente —afirmé un tanto severo.

Holmes abrió entonces sus ojos y me miró. Aquellas dagas plateadas parecieron atravesarme hasta el alma.

—¿Watson? —jadeó el hombre—. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Vengo a asistirle en lo que será su lecho de muerte si no deja de moverse, Holmes —le dije en un tono más relajado. Si mi amigo ya podía maldecir, seguramente era que no se encontraba tan mal después de todo—… Se lo advierto. Cállese y quédese reposando. Le mandaré a pedir un té caliente.

Me quedé unos momentos quieto con mi mano todavía sobre Holmes para asegurarme de que no intentara levantarse, sintiendo su respiración agitada y superficial a través de los movimientos que hacía su pecho.

—Watson —me llamó el pobre hombre con la boca seca, ignorando mi petición de permanecer callado—. ¿Todavía estoy en Francia? —preguntó mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana más cercana. Misión imposible porque todas las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—La última vez que miré allá afuera continuaba siendo Lyon y todo el mundo me hablaba en un endemoniado y perfecto francés, Holmes —bromeé—. Así que supongo que usted está bastante acertado en su deducción.

Le sonreí. Asombrosamente, Holmes esbozó una mueca cansada y arrugada que pretendió ser una sonrisa de respuesta, tontería que me hizo sentir satisfecho por haber llegado hasta ahí. Mi amigo, el detective frío y estoico, el hombre que no sonríe casi nunca, estaba haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por demostrar alivio ante mi presencia. Supe sin que me lo dijera que se alegraba infinitamente de tenerme a su lado.

Estoy seguro de que él también se dio cuenta, a pesar de su fiebre y desvarío, de que yo estaba mucho más que dichoso de haberlo encontrado con vida.

  
~*~

Esa tarde obligué a Holmes a tomar tal cantidad de té que después tuve que ayudarle a ir al baño varias veces durante la noche, pero yo no podía estar más feliz a pesar de haber pasado aquellas horas sin dormir. Vigilé con celo el descanso de mi paciente predilecto, revisándole el pulso y frotando sus miembros para ayudarlo a entrar en calor, permitiéndole dormir en cuanto conseguía aminorarle la fiebre aunque fuera un poco.

La primera mañana en Lyon me sorprendió sentado en un silloncito junto a la cama de Holmes y con la cabeza recostada sobre el lecho de mi mejor amigo mientras él roncaba suavemente; su gesto era infinitamente mucho más tranquilizador que la terrible mueca de dolor que le había visto yo al llegar el día anterior.

Me permití descansar un par de horas, más tranquilo al darme cuenta de que Holmes iba a vivir. Con mi cabeza rozando una de las manos de Holmes, me dormí y no me di cuenta en qué momento aquella mano de mi amigo comenzó a tocarme el cabello, jugueteando con las rubias hebras sin que yo me percatara de ello. 

De lo único que me di cuenta fue de que al despertar, ya casi al mediodía, los dedos de Holmes continuaban enredados entre mi pelo, de tal modo que tuve que mover su mano para poder levantarme. Él se agitó un poco en sueños, pero afortunadamente no despertó. 

Avergonzado de mí mismo por haber disfrutado en demasía aquel toque tan íntimo, me prometí no volver a quedarme dormido en el mismo cuarto que Holmes.

  
~*~

Por lo regular y según mi experiencia, los casos de postración nerviosa no suelen durar más que un par de días en mostrar clara mejoría, así que me alegré con toda el alma cuando, al llegar la noche de mi segundo día en Lyon, Holmes estaba tan recuperado que incluso pudo sentarse en la cama para comer un poco de la sopa caliente que yo había pedido nos subieran a la habitación.

Al verlo fuera de peligro de nuevo acudieron a mí las ganas de reprenderlo por ponerse él mismo en esos predicamentos, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. Sabía que tendríamos más tiempo para hablar, para regañar, para planear; más adelante, cuando los dos estuviésemos camino a Inglaterra. Por el momento decidí dejar pasar las cosas, sobre todo porque estaba bastante convencido de que, de todas maneras, nada de lo que le dijera al obstinado Holmes lo haría cambiar su  _modus operandi_  cuando estaba sumergido hasta las narices en un caso cualquiera. 

Pobre de mí que le tengo tanto cariño a la persona más autodestructiva de todo el universo conocido. Es como ver nacer una burbuja de jabón, y luego, observarla con embelesamiento mientras flota, hermosa y lenta, reflejando en tonos de arcoíris la luz del sol; sabiendo que en cualquier instante reventará y no será más que una ilusión y un recuerdo de algo muy bello que ya no existe más. 

Así es tenerle cariño a Sherlock Holmes.

Y tal vez por eso (y sólo por eso), era que yo había decidido romper nuestra asociación en búsqueda de algo que no tenía ni por atisbo la belleza de la burbuja de jabón, pero que al |menos no me tendría pensando  _tal vez esta es la última vez que podré verlo con vida_  cada vez que el hombre salía por la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

Debería haber sabido yo que ni casándome ni huyendo lejos de Baker Street podría liberarme del hechizo que la burbuja de jabón tenía sobre mí. 

¿La prueba de eso no estaba en que había dejado tirado todo en Londres (incluso compromisos con mi prometida y su familia) en pos de correr hasta Francia en cuanto supe que Holmes se encontraba en riesgo?

—El camarero que trajo la cena me informó que la habitación de al lado está disponible —le conté a Holmes mientras él sorbía con lentitud la sopa que yo le estaba obligando a comer, intentando no odiarme a mí mismo y a él por aquella enfermiza relación que parecíamos sostener—. Si usted ya se siente más recuperado, tal vez es hora de que yo busque un alojamiento donde no…

—¿En dónde estamos, Watson? —me preguntó Holmes con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndome y mirándome con fijeza.

Yo me quedé sin habla, no muy seguro de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿El hotel Dulong? —aventuré.

—El cual está, ¿en…?

—¿Lyon, Francia? —respondí cada vez más preocupado. ¿Qué significaba que Holmes no pudiera recordar su ubicación actual? ¿Acaso aquellas fiebres habían afectado su prodigioso cerebro?

—Junto al río Ródano —comentó Holmes con algo que parecía anhelo.

—Así es —asentí a media voz, recordando el río que atraviesa la ciudad.

—Con la bóveda celeste más hermosa de toda Europa y usted me tiene condenado a no admirar las estrellas, culpa de esas endiabladas y enormes cortinas cubriendo cada centímetro del cristal del ventanal.

—Holmes, ¿de qué me está usted…?

—Las cortinas, Watson, por amor de Dios. Ábralas —me ordenó, moviendo la mano en un gesto que no admitía réplica y colocando el tazón a medio vaciar sobre la mesita junto a su cama.

Me quedé congelado un momento y entonces me puse de pie. Caminé hacia los grandes ventanales que dominaban todo un extremo de la suite y, poco a poco, fui abriendo cada uno de los pesados cortinajes hasta que tuvimos ante nosotros la vista nocturna del río Ródano, brillante por los reflejos de las luces de gas de las casas, hoteles, cafés y restaurantes que dominaban la orilla.

Y, por encima de todo aquello, el cielo tapizado de estrellas.

Aquella vista sin duda quitaba el aliento.

—Acostumbrados como estamos a la horrible neblina londinense, es duro de creer que las noches puedan ser tan hermosas, ¿verdad, Watson?

Holmes se había salido de la cama y en ese momento estaba parado junto a mí, vestido sólo con sus pantalones de dormir, una camiseta y un delgado batín, sin nada más que cubriera su frágil cuerpo.

—¡Holmes! —le increpé—. ¡Vuelva a acostarse!

El hombre no me respondió y mucho menos me obedeció. Dejó de observar el fascinante paisaje nocturno y me miró a mí, de esa manera fija y penetrante que sabe utilizar cuando está trabajando para descifrar un misterio.

—Watson, usted vino hasta Francia por mí —dijo en voz baja. Tan baja que apenas sí alcancé a oírlo, pero en la que pude percibir una nota de admirada incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que vine, Holmes —le respondí, también bajando la voz de manera involuntaria—. Usted es… mi mejor amigo. No podía quedarme tan tranquilo sabiendo que estaba muriendo en tierras extrañas.

Continuó mirándome y esbozó una mueca que aparentaba ser una triste sonrisa. Y yo, casi pude escuchar lo que estaba pensando sobre mí.

_Pero usted está a punto de casarse y alejarse de mí. ¿Es eso en verdad lo que hace un mejor amigo?_

—Holmes —le dije, desesperado—, usted tendría que comprenderme. Yo necesito…

—Cuidar de su paciente, Watson —me interrumpió, dando un paso hacia dealante y aparentando que estaba desvaneciéndose, estirando un brazo hacia mí para sostenerse—. Ayúdeme a llegar a la cama, por favor. ¿Qué tipo de médico es usted que permite que su enfermo ande de pie cuando todavía se encuentra tan débil?

—¡Holmes, ¿no se lo dije?! —lo regañé mientras lo ayudaba a no caer, pasando uno de sus largos y delgados brazos por encima de mi hombro y arrastrándolo hasta su cama—. ¡Acuéstese! —le indiqué.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre las mantas, pero no me soltó. Me arrastró junto con él. Sin tener de dónde detenerme, caí casi con todo mi cuerpo encima suyo, y apenas iba a preguntarle qué demonios pretendía con aquello, cuando él aferró mi cara con sus dos manos y me acercó hasta que me tuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

—Holmes —jadeé, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de apoyar las palmas sobre la cama para no aplastarlo—. ¿Qué…?

Holmes levantó su cabeza y me silenció colocando su boca sobre la mía, besándome con una gentileza tal que yo no pude hacer más que permitirlo y gemir cuando me sentí sobrepasado por el enorme y aplastante deseo que explotó en mi interior ante la suavidad de los labios de mi amigo y la manera en que estaban tomando los míos.

Sentí humedad, su lengua tibia introduciéndose levemente en mi boca, sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente. Yo hice lo propio con mis manos, las levanté para acunar su rostro tal como él lo estaba haciendo con el mío; temía que en cualquier momento acabara aquello y no podía permitirlo, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto a pesar de ser todo lo contrario. Tan legal a pesar de ser lo más inmoral.

Entreabrí mis labios para permitirle acceso total y de pronto aquel beso suave se convirtió en una furiosa demostración de lo mucho que ambos estábamos anhelando eso. Holmes gimoteó de una manera que erizó cada centímetro de mi piel y con sus manos recorrió mi cabello, peinándolo con sus largos dedos mientras yo seguía sin poder creerme que en verdad estuviese sucediendo aquello. Volviéndome loco de deseo contenido (tantos meses queriendo algo más que ni yo mismo había atinado a comprender), mordí la boca de Holmes, sumergí mi lengua dentro, gemí por él.

Holmes, colocando las manos contra mi pecho, me empujó con suavidad. Yo, aterrorizado al creer que el hombre había recuperado la cordura y que me pediría que me largara de ahí, lo miré jadeante y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Watson, ¿necesita usted clases de comportamiento sexual?

—¿Qué? —pregunté cada vez más preocupado.

—La manera ideal de sostener relaciones sexuales, ya sea con un varón o con una dama, es quitándose la ropa —dijo él con una seriedad tal que cualquiera hubiera creído que se encontraba explicando algún método científico para investigar un crimen—. ¿Podría usted, por favor…?

Se interrumpió y me arqueó una ceja en un gesto tan lascivo que yo jamás hubiera creído podría verle a mi querido amigo. Sintiéndome muchísimo más aliviado y a pesar de que aún pensaba que aquello era una locura por completo, me levanté con suavidad de encima y procedí a quitarme mi traje formal, prenda por prenda, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ante él.

Y entonces comencé la dulce tarea de desvestirlo, permitiéndome, por primera vez sin sentirme terriblemente culpable y pecador, de apreciar su hermosa y delgada desnudez. Mi cuerpo y mi mente vibraron ante la imagen; no puedo decir que mi amigo tuviera el cuerpo más hermoso que yo hubiese visto –enfermedad y malnutrición haciendo estragos-, pero  _era él_  y yo amaba cada palmo de esa piel.

Se lo demostré a besos. Lo marqué, lo mordí, lo saboreé. Y ahora es difícil para mí decidir cuál fue mi momento más feliz; si cuando él jadeaba ante el asalto de mi boca sobre su pecho; o si cuando mis labios atraparon su ardiente masculinidad y él se estremeció por completo; o si cuando él depositó su esencia en mi garganta, llenándome de su sabor, haciéndome sentir, más que satisfecho, todavía mucho más hambriento.

Holmes se relajó deliciosamente bajo mi peso después de eso, acarició mi cabello durante unos momentos mientras recuperaba el aliento y me empujó suavemente para indicarme que necesitaba que me retirara de encima de él. Entonces, se giró sobre la cama.

Sin decir palabra, sólo dándome la espalda, fue la manera en que Holmes me permitió hacerlo mío. 

Apreciando el regalo, llené su espalda de besos y mimos, lo acaricié y mordí gentilmente, lo toqué tanto tiempo que incluso él sintió de nuevo renovadas energías y su pene volvió a endurecerse. 

Me fue necesario levantarme a buscar una botella de aceite de almendras que traía en mi maletín de médico, pero ese breve lapso me ayudó a tranquilizar mi corazón y mi cuerpo desbocado. Quería asegurarme de que aquello resultara bien. Quería que fuera algo inolvidable para los dos. Quería que esa noche en un hotel de Lyon durase para siempre.

Volví con la botellita del aceite que, como médico, solía usar como laxante para mis pacientes con indigestión y vertí lo suficiente en mis manos para masajear las suaves curvas del trasero de Holmes.

Cubrí su cuerpo con el mío casi al mismo tiempo que sumergía un dedo en su interior, la apretada y ardiente sensación tan avasallante que ambos gemimos tan sólo con eso. Me dediqué a follarlo con ese sólo dígito mientras que con la boca besaba y mordía lo que tuviera a mi alcance: su espalda huesuda, su mejilla, sus brazos, su cuello. 

Vertí más aceite con la mano libre y probé con un dedo más, todo ello sin dejar de acariciar y besar. Al momento de usar tres de mis dedos, Holmes y yo ya éramos dos masas derretidas sobre la cama, jadeantes, temblando de placer, Holmes arqueándose sobre la cama para recibir más de mí y mi mano, yo mordiendo y ahogando gemidos contra su piel… ¡Qué lejos de nosotros estaban los dos hombres serios y ecuánimes que solíamos presentar ante la sociedad!

Con una última caricia por todo lo largo de su espalda, me levanté de encima de él y me arrodillé entre sus dos piernas abiertas. Sin mirarme, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, Holmes consintió el movimiento. Me permitió abrirme camino, me recibió dentro de él. Cubrí su espalda con mi pecho mientras mi miembro lubricado con el aromático aceite de almendras se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Calor y estrechez me envolvió, casi pierdo el sentido. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así; me costó comprender como algo tan hermoso, tan correcto, algo que se sentía así de pleno podría ser un acto prohibido por nuestra ley y por nuestro credo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, levanté las caderas para salirme de Holmes y comenzar el vaivén. Si por un momento me preocupé de que mi amigo pudiera estar sufriendo mis constantes y profundas estocadas, pronto lo olvidé. Holmes parecía disfrutar del ritmo que establecí casi desde el principio; lo noté en la manera en que levantaba sus propias caderas para recibirme, en los escalofríos que recorrían su piel y los gemidos largos y guturales que dejaba escapar cuando yo me sumergía profundamente, en el modo que parecía luchar por abrir las piernas cada vez más.

Pronto nuestro ritmo se hizo frenético y llegó un momento en que en dejé de pensar en nada; lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Usando mis manos, levanté su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder rodearlo con mis brazos y alcancé su miembro. Comencé a acariciarlo furiosamente, mis dedos aún embadurnados con aceite se deslizaban con suavidad por su erección, provocándolo, haciéndolo estremecer y gemir de placer.

Volvió a correrse, llenándome las manos y la cama. La presión alrededor de mi propio miembro se volvió terriblemente insoportable entonces, llevándome directamente al borde. Enterrándome por completo en él, descargué mi semilla dentro de Holmes, gimiendo largamente en cada latigazo de placer, intentando alargar tan celestial momento, mordiendo su cuello, marcándolo y haciéndolo mío por el tiempo que le restara de existencia.

—Sherlock —jadeé su nombre por vez primera cuando por fin terminé—. Usted es el peor paciente que cualquier doctor jamás habrá tenido el placer de cuidar.

Sentí, más que escuché, la risa de Holmes a través de las vibraciones del cuerpo sudoroso y con aroma a sexo que descansaba debajo de mí, y no pude evitarlo. Tuve que reírme también. 

Entonces Holmes y yo nos quedamos dormidos, juntos, embriagados por la vista luminosa y sempiterna de las estrellas reflejándose en aquel silencioso río.

  
~*~

Las noches en Lyon son frescas y despejadas, el cielo se cuaja de estrellas. Los vientos helados provenientes de Los Alpes colaboran a lograr ese efecto, limpiando de nubes los alrededores de los ríos Saona y Ródano; brindándonos a los extranjeros, especialmente a los provenientes de ciudades como Londres y su eterna neblina, un espectáculo digno de admiración cada anochecer.

Aunque después nos enteramos de que aquello había sido sólo un golpe de suerte. Corría el mes de abril, y por lo regular es época de lluvias en el dulce y fértil Valle del Ródano. El porqué no fue así mientras estuvimos ahí, yo lo considero nada más que una bendición a la relación que Holmes y yo comenzamos ahí.

No era estrictamente necesario en ningún sentido, pero aún así Holmes y yo nos quedamos unos días más en Lyon, hospedados en el mismo hotel y en la misma habitación, aprovechándonos de que en Francia, a diferencia del Reino Unido, las relaciones amorosas entre dos varones ya no están penadas por la ley. De cualquier forma era una diversión para Holmes y para mí observar las expresiones de los empleados del hotel cada vez que nos veían juntos. Sus caras eran un verdadero poema, y estoy convencido de que Holmes adquirió un perverso gusto por torturar a aquellos pobres obtusos con nuestra presencia.

De regreso en casa, tuve que casarme con Mary Morstand. Fue imposible para mí deshacer ese compromiso; mi honor de caballero me impidió cometer semejante bajeza contra aquella noble dama. No sé si Holmes pueda perdonarme eso alguna vez o no, pero al menos creo que después de algunos meses, finalmente lo comprendió. Volvió a buscarme, volvió a confiar en mí a la hora de resolver algún caso particularmente difícil y, con el paso de los meses, él y yo comenzamos a pasar tantas noches juntos como nos fue posible, como su trabajo y mi matrimonio nos lo pudieron permitir.

Cuando Mary finalmente murió, un par de años después de habernos casado, me vi libre para regresar al que era mi verdadero hogar. El número 221B de Baker Street.

Holmes continúa permitiendo que yo le llame Sherlock pero sólo en la intimidad. Él cree que me molesta, pero la verdad es que adoro que las cosas sean así.

Y cada vez que nos es materialmente posible, regresamos a Lyon para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: divertirnos escandalizando un poco a los empleados del hotel Dulong, y observar el fascinante embrujo de las estrellas y las luces de un pueblo reflejándose en el helado espejo de un río.

  
****  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic y la descripción del paisaje estrellado sobre el río Ródano están inspirados en [esta hermosísima pintura de Van Gogh](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/94/Starry_Night_Over_the_Rhone.jpg), la cual elaboró en 1888, curiosamente, un año después de la supuesta fecha en la que Holmes estuvo enfermo en Lyon (1887). Cabe aclarar que el pueblo donde vivía Van Gogh y que aparece en la pintura no es Lyon, sino Arles, unos 300 km al sur.


End file.
